Irony?
by dsmldejection
Summary: The Volturi grows impatient and captures Bella to change her themselves. And when Aro becomes irritated with the new Bella, how will she have to suffer? Unexpected and very interesting! A good read, mature for safety! After New Moon and before Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hey guys! It's dsmldejection... For those of you who've read my work before, I know I haven't written in a while. But I know I don't function well when I don't write, so you should rest assured that I'll be updating a lot again.

For those of you who haven't read anything from me before, welcome! I hope you enjoy the writing. And I really hope that you'll check out my other stories while you're waiting for an update!

So I guess we'll dive right into the story! This is the prologue which is why its only about 550 words.

Enjoy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**BPOV**

The cloaked horror shoved me hard and I fell forward to the ground, hands saving my head from the fall. He laughed darkly and kicked me viciously. I knew I had the power to stop him, but found that what I lacked was the will. The drive. The flame.

I cringed at the word, remembering what I'd just woken from. He noticed my reaction and I could see his chest puff out slightly, proud of what he'd thought he'd accomplished. I stood slowly from the ground and dusted the dirt off my hands carefully. I was sore, tired, depressed. I wanted to die. He walked forward quickly and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me along beside him. At one point I felt my eyes slide slowly up to his and I winced at the sight of his blood red eyes. My chest tightened when I realized mine probably resembled his.

He straightened his coat before walking slowly into another room. I gasped when I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting silently, completely still as usual. The man smiled and pushed me gingerly into the room, as if all the bullying had never happened. I stood completely still, looking down at the ground in front of me.

"Ah, Bella. How are you, dear?" I nodded. He stood quickly and walked around me, looking carefully.

"You seem to have recovered nicely. I'm so happy to see you made it through the change." I gawked silently at how freely he discussed my demise.

"How do you feel? Do you feel strong? Nimble? _Powerful_?" He smiled at the last word. I didn't respond. He frowned and approached me quickly. Suddenly he was speaking an inch from my face. I could see the sharp edges of his teeth clearly through his words.

"I'd really hoped you would be easier, Bella. But so be it, I'll cut to the chase here. What is your gift? I'm honestly dying to know." He smiled. I could feel Marcus and Caius sit forward carefully in their seats.

"I... I don't have one." I gulped down the flow of venom in my mouth, trying to silence the burning in my throat. I was thirsty, I should be eating. He should know better.

"Absurd! You simply _must_ have one, Bella my dear! With such extraordinary power in your human form, you must have brought something from it for your disposal!" I shook my head carefully.

"Well then I'll just have to watch you closely won't I? Go get something to drink, Bella. You're making a spectacle of yourself." He turned on his heel and returned to his brother's sides. I turned quickly and ran out the door.

* * *

**BPOV**

Pain flooding my body I ran blinded through the corridor looking for somewhere, anywhere to go. I growled lowly under my breath, irritated at my lack of progress. I shoved through a door angrily and found a group of people crowded into a small room. It was warm and the smell hit me immediately.

I didn't mind the screams of terror or the gasps of shock as I closed in on them, and first tasted the sweet, delectable liquid on my tongue.

* * *

**A/N:**

Le gasp! Okay, I thought it was good. You?

Review and tell me!! Please!!

-dsmldejection

ps: Updates up asap!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hey guys! dsmldejection here with chapter two! I think I'm going to do semi-short chapters with this story. I find that if I make long chapters, I try to go back and make a million changes before I actually post the damn thing. This is just easier for all of us!

I'm home alone today and only have a little bit of cleaning to do, so there should be another one to three chapters up today alone. But only if you review!!

Enjoy!

-dsmldejection

* * *

**Aro's POV**

Though some joy pulsated through me at the sound of Isabella's first meal, I was unable to show it. I grew tense in my seat, my fingers rubbing slow circles into my temples. Marcus and Caius sat silently next to me. I heard one shift and I swallowed hard.

"Did you honestly expect any other reaction, Aro?" Marcus spoke slowly and calmingly to me. I could feel the air shift as Caius laughed silently in his seat.

"_I_ think we should act. Now." I looked up, skeptical. Caius stared back to me with piercing eyes. My brow twitched.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Caius? Marcus too looked to him. Caius nodded.

"Within theory, I propose that immense stress on the human body is what causes the extra power to arise. Her body is still young, frail... from the change. I object that if we were to cause _more_ stress on her body, while it's still in it's weakened state, we might be able to bring the power around." I nodded and looked down, my eye brows pulling together in a thoughtful way. Marcus gawked.

"Are you honestly considering his plan, Aro? It's horrible, sadistic... I'd venture to call it cruel and unusual punishment! And for what crime?" Marcus' voice was growing louder, angrier.

"Would you kindly shut your mouth? Have you not a backbone?" Caius retorted. "You're honestly being--" I yelled, bringing them to attention.

"Stop it, both of you!" They grew silent, and I took a breath. "I don't see much harm in humoring Caius. His proposition is well thought out and I highly regard his effort. We'll bring her forward in the morning."

"How do you plan to test her, Aro?" Marcus asked, cautiously.

"I have a plan. That's all you need to know." They nodded and left the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat silently, still as a stone, through the night. At one point, I'd pulled my knees up to my chest and was hugging myself closely. I listened closely as feet walked quickly down the hall, and I was not surprised when I heard a light tap on my door. I did not answer, only gulped down venom to put out the fire in my throat and turned my head so that it rested heavily on my knees. The person knocked once more and after a few more seconds, entered.

I looked up carefully and saw Jane standing in my doorway. She smiled sadistically.

"Aro would like to see you in the main room, _Isabella_." I nodded, not wanting to risk her using her power on me, and stood carefully. She scowled and turned on her heel, a quick flick of her finger motioning for me to follow. She weaved quickly through hall ways and door ways until we reached a door. She stood to the side and threw her head to the side.

"In there." She slid her eyes off of me and stared absently into the room behind me. I raised my hand carefully and pushed open the door.

The room was huge... big enough to have five of the proms from back home in Forks. My stomach did a back flip, remembering my home. The ceilings were high, the floor, a light, porous, gray stone. The walls were white but had elegant blood red drapes hanging on them. I was not alone. On the other side of the immense room were ten people. Those who I recognized, from left to right, were Alec, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Felix, and Heidi. I paid little attention to the rest.

Aro was the first to speak.

"Good morning, Bella. I trust you had a pleasant night?" I didn't answer. He pulled his lips tightly together against his teeth and held out his hand to Alec.

"This, is Alec. He is Jane's brother. I know you are aware of his power." Alec bowed his head slightly to me. I blinked slowly. "Today, we're going to run a few tests on you. Alec is going to use his power on you, and we'll see your reaction." My eyes grew wide and I swallowed quickly. Alec took a step forward and Aro nodded. "Go ahead, Alec." He smiled carefully at me and took a few more steps forward until we were about four or five yards away from each other. I felt one of my feet move backward slowly, unsure if I was planning to fight, run, or lay down and die. Alec's eyes grew squinted as he concentrated on sending his power out to me. It was slow, creeping, unlike his sister's.

I bowed my head carefully, concentrating on keeping my cool. I spoke to myself in my mind, cooing in a gentle voice. _His _face appeared and I couldn't help but smile. _He_ smiled back to me and then snarled angrily at those in the room with us. I flinched and jumped back a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up quickly I saw Marcus standing a foot or so away from me. His lips moved slowly, his brow furrowed, but I did not hear a sound.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ooooooo. OK so yeah, Bella can't hear now. Can't wait to see what happens next? You'll have to, I'm going to do dishes.

AHAHAHAH --- That's an evil cackle.

OK, so the reason I'm waiting another half an hour or so to get to writing the next chapter is, well, because you guys take forever to get to the story and read it. I work on reviews so I'll be more patient for them if I go and busy myself.

So review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I clean up a little and write it!

Please please please, I want to know how you guys are liking it so far! Little one sentance reviews make my soul weep. Please don't make it weep anymore. It's getting pissed and lashing out at me! I'm ascared!

Review or my soul will murder me!!

-dsmldejection

PS: I'm willing to bring in Mr. Pirate if you guys would review!

-stares at Mr. Pirate's cage-

-he growls and I look away-

:D


	3. Author's Note: Apologies

A/N:

I feel as though I have a good bit of explaining to do... and so I shall.

Fanfiction was my diving board into literary expression. As you may know I wrote a lot... story upon story which in my eyes seemed to turn out quite well. After beginning this story, "Irony?", I began writing an original novel with original characters and story lines. With about 12 5,000 word chapters so far, it's taken a lot of my time, as you may imagine.

Unfortunately, this placed fanfiction on the back burner, and I haven't touched it since. I'd assumed you wouldn't miss me much, that if I didn't finish it wouldn't be that big a deal, but it seems as though that assumption was wrong. After getting numerous reviews over the last few months, all of which were positive and supportive, I've decided at the very least, I will continue this story.

Please, you must be patient with me, for my responsibilities have doubled, between school, chores, and of course writing my novel. I can assure you though, that I have not forgotten about you and that you will be receiving reviews very soon.

Thanks so much,

-dsmldejection


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

Marcus' head snapped, turning quickly to the side and looked away from me. He pointed a finger at Alec and seemed to be shouting. Alec nodded and his body seemed to loosen up, my hearing returning to me. Aro crossed his arms.

"Marcus, I'd prefer if we could finish the test without anymore of your interruptions. If you'd kindly step to the side," Marcus nodded and stepped away from me. I stared after him with longing eyes. He seemed to be the only one looking out for me in this godforsaken place. Aro motioned back toward Alec and I braced myself. After another moment where it seemed nothing was going to happen, the world went dark. I gasped but quickly realized this again was Alec's power acting upon me, and quickly clamped my mouth shut.

"She is blinded now, master." Alec said quietly to Aro. There was silence.

"Yes, go ahead. Continue. As we'd planned, Alec." The next few moments were horror. He put me under stress, giving me sight and jerking away, letting me hear and then damning me to silence. I tasted venom in my mouth then could barely notice the occurrence of liquid in my mouth at all. Finally it seemed my mind could not take any more, I collapsed to the ground and panted, exhausted from the stress of it all. I felt my hearing and vision creep back into me and heard Aro speak quietly.

"Thank you, Alec. That will be all." I listened as Alec turned and walked briskly out of the room, feeling the cool stone on my cheek. I heard footsteps fall close to me and I looked up carefully. It was Aro again.

"Well, Bella, how do you feel?" I gulped and panted a little, rising carefully to my feet. I thought for a moment as to how I would answer, and opted for the truth.

"Thirsty." He nodded. "Bring in the girl's dinner. That will be all for today." He turned and walked out of the room, Caius in tow and Marcus following after him, after a quick glance back to me. I sat down carefully by a wall and waited for a moment. After a second or two of impatience, I rose in place and ran out one of the many doors out of the room. I ran with all the speed I could muster, doors and people flying past me. I turned randomly, left and right then left again, blasting through doors and slipping on hairpin turns. Bolting through one final door, my heart sank when I found myself back in my room. Placing a supportive hand on the doorway, I bent down and panted though I was not out of breath. I nearly collapsed into the door and shut it behind me with my foot. I sat down up against the bed and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I clamped my eyes shut as tight as I could when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were large, a male, and sounded oddly heavy. I pulled myself up onto the edge of the bed as he knocked and entered. His eyes were the brightest red I'd ever seen, fresh from having just eaten, and his chin was held high away from the woman he carried. She looked to me, horror in her eyes, and I cocked my head to the side. She was young, I could hear her blood pumping on overdrive in her veins. But I couldn't smell her.

"For you" the man said, setting the girl's feet on the ground and shoving her forward carefully. The girl merely collapsed to her knees and placed her forehead on the floor. I sat still, completely unmoving, as I waited for the animal in me to take over. Soon her scent would waft into my nose and I would lose myself to it.

It didn't come.

He stared at me and I stared at the girl. He grabbed the girl by the neck and snapped it, a sickening sound. I flinched, jumping back a bit, and he picked her up again. He handed her to me but I just stared. Why couldn't I smell her? Why wasn't I going nuts? The man dropped the girl back onto the ground and turned away from me. He left the room without a sound and returned seconds later with Aro.

"What's wrong, Bella my dear? Something wrong with your meal?" I shook my head and he came toward me. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes, then knelt down next to the woman. "Leave" he said to the man, and the man left without a word. He stuck his finger into one of the woman's veins and pulled it out, stained blood red. Bolting back to my side, he placed his finger back up against my nose. I gasped with his gesture and readied myself again for the insanity. Though I remained in control, venom began to drip down my throat as I tasted the air around us.

"Very interesting..." he looked to the door, pondering, then back to me. "Come with me dear, if you please." I nodded and stood, a zombie, following him out the door. Looking back I saw the woman's corpse lying on the ground, blood began to leak from the hole in her neck. Aro tugged on my hand a bit harder and I turned back to him. He brought me back into the main room where he left me in the middle and walked to stand next to one of the walls. Raising his voice slightly, he called out to Alec who appeared through one of the doors. He stared at me for a moment, a look of disgust painted clearly on his face, then went and stood next to Aro. They spoke silently, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hear what they were saying. I watched Aro's lips move and Alec nod a few times, then braced myself as Alec took a step toward me and closed his eyes. Why were they doing this to me? Hadn't I performed well enough for them before? Why were they making him torture me again? I clenched my hand into a fist, readying myself, but felt nothing. Alec turned back to Aro and spoke quietly.

"It's not working, master, I apologize." Aro didn't meet Alec's eyes, instead he stared at me with bright red, unblinking eyes.

"Don't fret, it's not your fault. This is Bella's doing" He said, placing his hand on his chin.

* * *

A/N:

Alrighty, like I said before, shorty chapters. This one probably isn't going to be all that long in it's entirety, but at least it's being written.

Of course, don't worry, Edward and the Cullens will return. This is just the most important part of the story here, where they're discovering everything, so it must be written.

As for Jacob... well I love his character and usually try to keep him incorporated, but I'm not sure how it'll happen this time. My stories usually end with a depressive tinge, I can admit most characters are either killed or commit suicide at the end, seeing as I hate happy endings, but I can't really think of one that I haven't used already...

Review please,

-dsmldejection


End file.
